Hanya Satu
by Aura Huang
Summary: Namaku Rose Rosie Weasley. Dan disini, aku akan menceritakan tentang perjalanan cintaku yang berawal dari melupakan seseorang dan menemukan seseorang.


"Scorpius mengajak ku ke Hogsmeade."

Aku menghela nafas pelan, mencoba sepelan mungkin agar Lily tidak mendengarnya sama sekali. Kubiarkan telinga ku tuli sesaat saat dia mulai bercerita tentang kejadian tadi—tepatnya kejadian dia bersama Scorpius didepan Aula Besar, dimana Scorpius mengajak sepupu ku yang cantik ini untuk pergi ke Hogsmeade dalam kunjungan pertama untuknya.

Aku tersenyum—mencoba ikut tersenyum senang seperti dirinya. Lily berhenti bercerita dan menghempaskan tubuhnya disampingku, memejamkan kedua matanya dengan damai. Aku berhenti tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandanganku dari Lily ke perapian. Mengikuti Lily yang memejamkan kedua matanya dan mencoba menutupi rasa iri dan cemburu ku. Mencoba agar ia tidak sadar bahwa hatiku memberontak karena nya.

"Kau tidak marah kan?"

Aku menunduk dan menatap Lily yang sedang menatapku dalam. "Tentu saja tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau kan menyukai Scorpius."

"Itu kan dulu—" balasku mencoba menyakinkan dirinya. "—sekarang sudah tidak. Untuk apa aku menyukai Pemuda seperti itu."

Lily tertawa kecil dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu ku. Wangi Lili tercium dari tubuhnya. Aku mengelus pelan rambut merahnya yang panjang dan mulai memejamkan mata seperti dirinya lagi.

Dan berharap ini semua adalah mimpi.

* * *

**Hanya Satu © Aura Huang**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter milik J. K. Rowling**

**Sorry for typo(s)**

* * *

Pertama kali aku bertemu Scorpius di salah satu restaurant muggle yang terletak didaerah sepi di London. Heran bukan? Keluarga ku pun heran saat melihat dirinya masuk bersama Ayah dan Ibu nya. Mereka bertiga memakai pakaian sederhana—tidak seperti yang dikatakan oleh Dad yang katanya keluarga Malfoy selalu memakai pakaian mewah.

Saat itu aku berumur 10 tahun dan belum memasuki Hogwarts, tapi aku sudah mengetahui nya dari omongan tidak penting Dad karena Dad selalu membicarakan Scorpius didepan ku yang membuatku sangat penasaran.

Mum menyapa mereka yang disambut hangat oleh Ibu nya. Aku tersenyum dan menunduk hormat—karena aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan. Mereka bertiga duduk disebrang kami dan jarak kami terlalu dekat. Mereka memesan sup hangat dan secangkir teh.

"Jadi, ini yang namanya Rose?" tanya Mrs. Malfoy yang membuatku menghentikan kegiatan ku memotong potongan daging dan aku tersenyum.

"Ya—" balas Mum. "—ngomong-ngomong, anakmu tampan sekali, Tori."

"Tentu saja." Balas Mrs. Malfoy yang membuat kami semua tertawa. Jarang sekali bukan kami akur dengan keluarga Malfoy. _**Well, **_benar apa kata Mum. Semuanya telah berubah sejak Perang.

Tapi bagiku, semuanya berubah ketika aku bertemu Scorpius.

* * *

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau ingin bersahabat dengan Scorpius. Tapi kau tetap harus mengalahkannya dalam segala pelajaran." Ceramah Dad sebelum aku masuk kedalam Hogwarts Express. Hari ini adalah hari pertama ku memasuki Hogwarts bersama dengan Al—sepupu ku yang tampan itu.

Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti saat ceramah Dad dan Mum sudah selesai. Aku memeluk adik laki-laki ku dengan pelukan erat yang membuatnya sesak nafas dan memintaku untuk menghentikan pelukan ku, aku hanya tertawa kecil mendengar setiap ucapan polosnya.

Al menghampiri ku untuk berjalan bersama memasuki Hogwarts Express. Aku meminta waktunya sebentar untuk memeluk Dad dan Mum. Lalu kami berdua memasuki Hogwarts Express.

Dan sialnya, kompartemen nya rata-rata sudah penuh. Al masih menggandeng tangan ku dengan erat dan kami mulai mencari lagi.

"Sebaiknya kalian berdua masuk sini,"

Kami berdua terdiam dan saling memandang. Yang berbicara tadi adalah Scorpius Malfoy. Iya, dia. Pemuda yang mempunyai rambut pirang seperti Ayahnya, mata abu-abunya dan kulitnya yang sedikit pucat itu sedang berdiri didekat pintu kompartemen.

"Baiklah," balas Al ramah. "Ayo, Rosie. Sebelum penuh."

Aku mengikuti setiap langkah Al dan kami berdua memasuki kompartemen yang ditempati Scorpius. Merapihkan ransel kami yang sengaja kami bawa—tentu saja, isinya adalah bekal makanan. Dan kami berdua duduk bersebrangan dengan nya.

Potter, Weasley dan Malfoy satu kompartemen. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi Dad saat aku menceritakan ini nanti atau ekspresi Mum saat mendengarnya.

"_**Well, **_namaku Albus." Kata Al membuka pembicaraan. Scorpius menyeringai. "Albus Potter, bukan? Dan aku Scorpius."

Mereka berdua berjabat tangan dengan semangat. Lalu memandangku dengan raut wajah seperti _kau-tidak-perkenalkan-dirimu?_

Aku tersenyum. "Aku Rose."

"Kita pernah bertemu kan sebelumnya?" tanya Scorpius yang membuatku mengangguk semangat tanpa sadar. Al mengernyit kan dahinya. "Kalian pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Ya," balas Scorpius tenang. "Kita pernah makan di restaurant yang sama."

"Wow," balas Al terkejut. "Apakah Uncle Ron ikut saat itu?"

Kami berdua mengangguk.

"Tidak bertengkar?" tanyanya lagi dan kami berdua menggelengkan kepala. Dia tertawa aneh dan tanpa sadar kami berdua juga ikut tertawa. Lalu kami mulai bercerita tentang pelajaran di Hogwarts, lokasi dalam Hogwarts ("Wow, Rose. Kau sudah hafal letak asrama dan lain-lain nya?" kata Scorpius yang membuatku tersipu.), lalu Quidditch yang tidak aku mengerti sama sekali.

Dan semenjak itu, kami bertiga menjadi teman baik.

* * *

Aku belum merasakan hal-hal yang dirasakan oleh orang ketika jatuh cinta seperti; jantungmu berdetak dengan sangat cepat, perutmu merasakan sensasi aneh, pipimu memerah, salah tingkah atau yang lain nya.

Tahun ke-2 bagiku tidak terlalu sulit. Tapi bagi Al dan Scorpius sudah lumayan sulit karena bagi mereka pelajaran makin memusingkan, banyak gadis yang selalu mengejar mereka dan sebagainya. Al dan Scorpius makin tampan semakin hari—_**Well, **_aku tidak bohong.

Di tahun ke-2 ini aku merasakan hal-hal yang dirasakan oleh orang ketika jatuh cinta. Dan siapa Pemuda yang membuatku seperti ini?

Pemuda yang sedang duduk disampingku ini yang membuatku seperti ini. Yang sedang memejamkan kedua matanya dengan damai, rambut pirangnya yang berantakan karena angina dingin. Aku tersenyum melihatnya dan ikut memejamkan kedua mataku.

Kebiasaan kami bertiga adalah duduk ditepi Danau Hitam. Tapi saat ini hanya ada kami berdua—aku dan Scorpius karena Al mempunyai urusan bersama James yang aku tidak tahu urusan apa itu.

"Rose,"

Aku membuka mata ku dan menemukan dirinya yang sedang menatapku. Pipiku memanas dan aku menunduk. "Apa, Scorpius?"

"Kalau besar nanti—" balasnya dengan suara tenang. "—kita selalu bersama bukan?"

Jantungku berdetak dengan sangat cepat saat mendengar suaranya. "Tentu saja. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak—" balas Scorpius. "—hanya memastikan bahwa kita akan selalu bersama. Tapi aku yakin pasti bahwa kita akan selalu bersama. Bukankah kita sahabat?"

"_**Bukankah kita sahabat?"**_

Aku mengigit bibir bawahku—mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rasa kecewa ku saat mendengar perkataan terakhirnya. Apakah dia selalu menganggapku sahabat? Pernahkah ia memandang ku seperti seorang wanita? Bukan sahabat? Aku tidak tahu. Seandainya Scorpius bisa mendengar jeritan hati frustasi ku—seandainya..Oh Tuhan..

Lalu keheningan menyambut kami berdua. Dia tampak tak ingin membuka mulut lagi dan aku juga tidak ada topic pembicaraan karena hatiku masih sakit—

—sakit karena nya..

* * *

Hugo, Lily dan Molly memasuki Tahun Pertama nya. Hugo dan Lily masuk asrama Gryffindor, sedangkan Molly masuk asrama Ravenclaw dan itu membuatnya sedih karena rata-rata Weasley dan Potter lain nya masuk asrama Gryffindor kecuali Al. Tapi untungnya Fred menghiburnya.

Aku memutuskan untuk makan malam di meja Gryffindor bersama Al dan juga Scorpius. Aku duduk disamping Hugo yang sedang makan dengan rakusnya seperti Dad, sedangkan Al dan Scorpius duduk bersampingan.

"Hei," kata Lily membuka suara saat kami bertiga datang. "Siapa namamu?"

Keluarga Weasley dan Potter—tak terkecuali aku, kami menatap Lily yang sedang duduk didepan Scorpius dan menampakkan senyum cantik khasnya. Aku yakin mereka semua sedang memasang mata dan telinga dengan tajam.

"Scorpius," balas Scorpius sambil tersenyum. "Kau Lily kan? Al menceritakan banyak hal tentang mu."

Kedua mata Lily berbinar. "Ya. Dan semoga saja Al tidak menceritakan yang aneh-aneh."

"Tidak." Balas Scorpius menyakinkan lalu mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Aku tersenyum tipis dan mulai memotong daging panggang menjadi kecil lalu memasukkan nya kedalam mulat dan mengunyahnya dengan perlahan.

"Mereka cepat sekali akrab." Bisik Al ditelinga ku yang membuatku berhenti mengunyah. "Kau yakin, Al?"

Al mengangguk. "Ya—maksudku, mungkin karena sifat mereka hampir mirip."

Aku hanya diam saja. Berpura-pura tuli saat mendengar jawaban Al. Mengunyah dengan rasa tidak niat dan mulai meminum jus labu ku. Aku langsung pamit untuk pergi kembali ke asrama lebih awal. Berpura-pura buta dengan tatapan memohon dari Lily yang meminta ku untuk tinggal lebih awal. Berpura-pura tuli dengan teriakan James yang menggema di Aula Besar. Berjalan dengan cepat dan tidak mengintip kebelakang lagi.

* * *

Sejak saat itu aku selalu menghindari mereka semua—keluarga Potter, Weasley, Scorpius bahkan Hugo sekalipun. Aku selalu makan lebih awal dan pulang ke asrama lebih larut. Untungnya Madam Pince mengizinkan aku untuk berlama-lama di perpustakaan dengan alasan aku ingin membaca lebih banyak lagi.

Aku duduk ditempat biasa. Dipojok ruangan perpustakaan sambil membawa beberapa buku tebal Ramuan, Arithmancy dan Sejarah Sihir. Aku menyenderkan kepala ke dinding kusam perpustakaan dan mulai membaca.

Tapi ketenangan itu tidak bertahan lama.

Orang yang paling aku hindari datang ke hadapan ku. Rambut merahnya yang panjang ia kepang dan memakai pita berwarna hitam. Dia langsung duduk didepan ku dan menatapku dalam. "Hai,"

"Hai, Lils." Balasku seramah mungkin, tapi aku yakin tidak karena yang suara yang keluar barusan adalah suara yang mengerikan.

"Kau menghindari kami," balasnya sambil cemberut. "Apa salah kami?"

Aku mencoba untuk mengambil nafas senormal mungkin. Mencoba menyembunyikan rasa gugupku didepan nya. "Tidak ada. Dan aku tidak menghindari kalian."

"Kau bohong."

"Aku menyukai Scorpius." Balasku spontan yang membuat Lily memasang wajah kaget. Aku menutup mulutku dengan telapak tangan ku dan berusaha untuk bangkit dan lari, tapi Lily menahan lengan tangan ku. "Rose, aku harap kita bisa membicarakan ini dengan hati yang dingin."

Aku terpaksa duduk kembali berhadapa dengan nya. Aku menundukkan kepalaku—malu. "Maaf."

Lily masih diam dan menatapku seperti tatapan sebelumnya. Aku menghela nafas malas. "Aku tidak suka saat kau dan dia berdekatan, kau tahu? Jadinya yah—aku seperti ini. Maaf."

"Namanya juga orang jatuh cinta," balasnya santai. "kadang-kadang jatuh cinta membuat kita egois bukan?"

Perkataan polosnya membuatku sedikit sakit hati. _**Well, **_disetiap katanya itu memang benar. Dia menyindir ku tanpa sadar, tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku ini memang _**egois.**_

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke asrama, Lils." Sautku sambil mengulurkan tangan yang disambut hangat olehnya. Lalu kami berdua kembali ke asrama setelah menaruh kembali beberapa buku yang tadi kupinjam untuk dibaca.

* * *

Aku sudah minta maaf ke semua orang tak terkecuali Scorpius. Mereka semua memaafkan ku dan untungnya mereka tidak bertanya kenapa aku bertindak seperti itu—aku berharap Lily tidak menyebar luaskan tentang perasaan ku terhadap Scorpius. Al dan Scorpius selalu menghibur ku, hanya saja aku benar-benar tidak ingin berdekatan dengan mereka berdua.

Al selalu membicarakan tentang Lily dan Scorpius yang membuatku semakin sebal mendengarnya. Dan juga Lily semakin dekat dengan Scorpius yang membuatku sedikit bingung. Bukan nya ia tahu perasaan ku terhadap Scorpius? Tapi kenapa mereka berdua semakin dekat saja?

Dan jadinya seperti ini. Aku, Al dan Scorpius semakin jarang berkumpul. _**Well, **_kami masih sering berkumpul seperti duduk ditepi Danau Hitam, belajar diruang rekreasi Gryffindor atau Slytherin bersama, duduk bersampingan saat makan di Aula Besar, hanya saja kami hanya melakukan hal itu. Tidak lebih seperti dulu.

Mungkin beberapa factor yang membuat kami seperti ini; Al mempunyai pacar yang bernama Klee dari asrama Ravenclaw dan sering bermain Quidditch, Scorpius—aku tidak tahu. Yang kulihat akhir-akhir ini adalah ia bersama Lily ataupun bermain Quidditch bersama teman asrama nya—Slytherin.

Sakit hati? Jangan ditanya lagi. Karena aku persahabatan ini rusak. Seandainya saja aku tidak egois ataupun langsung mengubur perasaan terlarang ku ke Scorpius, pasti kami semua sedang pergi jalan-jalan ke Hogsmeade ataupun duduk ditepi Danau—mencurahkan isi hati kami masing-masing.

Aku dan Lily semakin menjaga jarak. Aku sering menegurnya ataupun memberinya senyuman saat kami saling pandang, hanya saja—aku merasa ia yang duluan menjaga jarak dariku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ia seperti itu dan entah kenapa aku tidak peduli.

Sekarang aku duduk ditepi Danau sendirian. Membawa buku yang sedang tergeletak dipangkuan ku dengan tenang. Menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya agar membuat ku tenang. Dan tiba-tiba saja ada yang mengelus lembut rambutku.

James yang sedang mengelus lembut rambutku. Rambut hitam nya ia biarkan berantakan seperti Uncle Harry. Aku baru sadar ia tampan, pantas saja anak-anak perempuan selalu menjerit centil saat melihatnya.

"Sedang banyak masalah?"

"Ya." Balasku mencoba menyembunyikan suara ku yang bergetar menahan dingin. Ia menghentikan kegiatan nya lalu melingkarkan lengan nya kepinggang ku yang membuat tubuhku semakin hangat.

"Rose—" suaranya tenang tapi dingin. "—kau menyukai Scorpius?"

Aku tersentak kaget dan melepaskan lengan James secara paksa. "Kau tahu darimana?"

"Lily yang memberitahu ku."

Aku mendengus kesal dan mulai bangkit dari duduk ku. James mengikuti ku dan menghalangi jalan. "Kau harus mengubur perasaanmu, Rose."

Mataku mulai memanas. "Kenapa?"

"Suatu saat nanti kau akan tahu."

* * *

"Scorpius mengajak ku ke Hogsmeade."

Aku menghela nafas pelan, mencoba sepelan mungkin agar Lily tidak mendengarnya sama sekali. Kubiarkan telinga ku tuli sesaat saat dia mulai bercerita tentang kejadian tadi—tepatnya kejadian dia bersama Scorpius didepan Aula Besar, dimana Scorpius mengajak sepupu ku yang cantik ini untuk pergi ke Hogsmeade dalam kunjungan pertama untuknya karena Lily sudah memasuki Tahun ke-3.

Aku tersenyum—mencoba ikut tersenyum senang seperti dirinya. Lily berhenti bercerita dan menghempaskan tubuhnya disampingku, memejamkan kedua matanya dengan damai. Aku berhenti tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandanganku dari Lily ke perapian. Mengikuti Lily yang memejamkan kedua matanya dan mencoba menutupi rasa iri dan cemburu ku. Mencoba agar ia tidak sadar bahwa hatiku memberontak karena nya.

"Kau tidak marah kan?"

Aku menunduk dan menatap Lily yang sedang menatapku dalam. "Tentu saja tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau kan menyukai Scorpius."

"Itu kan dulu—" balasku mencoba menyakinkan dirinya. "—sekarang sudah tidak. Untuk apa aku menyukai Pemuda seperti itu."

Lily tertawa kecil dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu ku. Wangi Lili tercium dari tubuhnya. Aku mengelus pelan rambut merahnya yang panjang dan mulai memejamkan mata seperti dirinya lagi.

Dan berharap ini semua adalah mimpi.

* * *

Dominique membangunkan ku saat pipiku basah karena menangis semalaman. Dia hanya bisa memeluk dan menenangkan ku dengan kata-katanya yang membuat ku sedikit lumayan tenang seperti; Kau akan baik-baik saja, Ada kami disini, Jangan menangis lagi. Aku bersyukur dalam hati karena masih ada yang peduli denganku.

Kadang-kadang aku berpikir. Apakah mereka semua sudah tahu tentang perasaan ku terhadap Scorpius? Aku berharap tidak. Saat aku bertanya kenapa Dominique mengkhawatirkan aku dia hanya menjawab; "Kau sepertinya banyak masalah. Kami semua mengkhawatirkan mu, terutama James."

James. Aku belum minta maaf dengan nya karena sikapku kemarin sangatlah tidak sopan. Jadinya seperti ini, aku berjalan menuju anak-anak Tahun ke-4 untuk menemui James. Saat aku aku menemukan James yang sedang tertawa konyol aku langsung berteriak, "James!"

James menghampiri ku dengan cepat. "Ada apa, Rose?"

"Aku minta maaf soal kemarin." Balasku sambil menundukkan kepala—terlalu malu untuk menatap kedua mata James. Bisa kudengar James tertawa kecil dan dia meletakkan tangan nya dipundakku. "Permintaan maaf diterima jika kau pergi ke Hogsmeade bersama ku."

Aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Tentu saja."

Lalu dia menggandeng tangan ku dan mulai mengajak ku untuk berjalan beriringan. Kami berdua membicarakan banyak hal dan aku selalu tertawa ketika mendengar lelucon nya yang aneh. Walaupun kami berdua adalah sepupu, kami tidak terlalu dekat karena aku lebih dekat dengan Al dan Lily.

Lily..baru saja aku membicarakan nya, aku sudah menemukan nya bersama Scorpius yang sedang berdiri didepan kedai teh Madam Puddifoot. Aku menghela nafas dan menundukkan kepalaku agar tidak terlihat oleh mereka berdua.

"James! Rose!"

Baru saja aku ingin bersembunyi dia sudah memanggil kami. Aku mengikuti langkah James dengan terpaksa dan tersenyum ke mereka berdua. "Hai."

"Hai." Balas Lily ceria. Lalu Scorpius tersenyum ke arahku, senyum yang aku rindukan dari dulu. "Hai, Rose."

Aku tersenyum kikuk.

"Kalian pergi berdua?" tanya Lily mencurigai kami. James menyeringai. "Ya. Dan kalian juga?"

"Ya." Balas Scorpius singkat. Lalu Lily memukul pundaknya dan mengomeli nya untuk menghormati Orang yang lebih tua darinya dan akhirnya Scorpius meminta maaf ke James. Mereka tertawa, sedangkan aku hanya tersenyum ataupun mengangguk mengerti.

Mungkin ini saatnya untuk mengikhlaskan Scorpius.

Cinta ku ke Scorpius hanyalah Cinta Monyet—cinta para remaja. Lagipula mereka berdua terlihat sangat serasi. Aku tidak bisa memisahkan mereka berdua.

Aku…tidak bisa.

* * *

"Aku dan Scorpius resmi berpacaran."

Aku tetap memaksakan kedua bola mataku untuk menutup lebih rapat. Lily memasuki kamar ku dan langsung duduk ditepi kasur. Lalu dia mencurahkan isi hatinya dihadapan ku. Aku masih diam dan membiarkan dirinya berceloteh panjang lebar.

"Aku tahu kau masih belum tidur, Rose."

Kedua mataku langsung terbuka lebar. Mengutuk dalam hati kenapa aku tidak ahli dalam bidang acting. Lalu aku bangkit dari tidur ku dan duduk disampingnya.

"Aku harap kau tidak marah." Sambungnya lagi dengan nada sedih. "Aku tahu kau pasti akan mengira aku ini adalah sepupu yang jahat. Aku tahu kau menyukai Scorpius dan aku tetap nekad untuk mendekatinya. Tapi kau harus tahu satu hal, Rose."

Aku menghela nafas pelan. "Aku harus tahu apa?"

Lily langsung memeluk. Meletakkan kepalanya dipundak ku dan menangis kecil. "Maafkan aku."

Aku mencoba untuk membalas pelukan nya, tapi tubuhku tidak merespon apa yang aku mau. Aku masih diam untuk mendengar penjelasannya lebih lanjut.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Scorpius sehabis lulus dari Hogwarts. Aku sudah dijodohkan dengan nya sedari dulu."

Mataku mulai berat saat mendengar akhir perkataan nya. Berharap ia hanya mabuk, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Dia anak baik-baik.

"Kami menerima nya karena kami mulai saling—"

"Lils," potong ku cepat-cepat. "Bisakah kau kembali kekamar dan tidak membicarakan hal ini? Aku sudah katakan kalau aku sudah tidak menyukai dia lagi."

"Bohong," balasnya tajam. "Kau masih menyukainya."

"Aku sudah merelakan nya untukmu, Lils."

Lily menangis. "Sungguh?"

"Ya." Balasku sambil menghapus cairan bening yang jatuh dari mata indahnya. Lalu kami berdua berpelukan hangat seperti dulu yang kami sering lakukan. Berjanji dalam hati bahwa aku akan melupakan Scorpius—cinta pertama ku..

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan kami—aku, Al dan Scorpius. Kami bertiga berfoto bersama di tepi Danau Hitam dan berpelukan seperti dulu. Rasa canggung ku pun sudah hilang jika berhadapan dengan Scorpius. Aku benar-benar sudah bisa melupakan nya.

"Aku akan mengikuti pelatihan Auror." Kata Al dengan bangga yang membuat ku berhenti melamun. Aku tersenyum senang mendengarnya. "Sama seperti James?"

"Ya." Balasnya santai. "Tapi aku tidak mau berkerja sama dengan nya."

Kami tertawa mendengarnya.

"Aku akan melanjutkan perusahaan Dad." Saut Scorpius yang membuat aku dan Al mengangguk mengerti. Oh—tentu saja kami tidak kaget lagi. Perusahaan Malfoy sedang naik daun. _**Well, **_kabar yang bagus kalau begitu.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, Rose?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Ungkap ku jujur yang membuat mereka berdua kaget. Al tertawa kecil. "Kau serius? Kau ini paling pintar di Hogwarts dan masih tidak tahu bagaimana kedepan nya?"

Aku mengangguk. Lalu mereka berdua menghela nafas. Aku hanya berharap mereka tidak akan membicarakan masa lalu tentang—oh taulah, yang itu. Apakah aku lupa bilang kalau Scorpius sudah meminta maaf kepadaku? Malam setelah Lily memberitahu ku tentang hubungan nya dengan Scorpius. Tapi sekarang aku sudah bisa merelakan nya, sungguh.

"Rose!"

Aku berbalik dan menemukan James yang membawa sebucket bunga mawar merah yang masih segar. Al dan Scorpius mulai bersiul menggoda kami, tapi aku hanya tersenyum. Mereka berdua memang seperti itu jika aku dan James saling mengobrol atau jalan bersama—padahal kami hanya teman dekat.

James mengulurkan tangan nya dan aku menerimanya dengan hangat. Rambut hitam James sekarang tidak berantakan seperti dulu. Dia sekarang sangat tinggi dan dia berkerja sebagai Auror rookie yang cukup terkenal—tentu saja, Ayahnya adalah Uncle Harry. Kadang-kadang aku bingung, kenapa sampai saat ini dia belum mempunyai kekasih.

Dia memberikan bunga mawar itu sambil tersenyum malu. "Selamat atas kelulusanmu."

"Terimakasih, James."

Lalu keheningan melanda kami berdua. Biasanya dia berceloteh banyak hal, tetapi kenapa ia hanya diam saja? Kupandang wajahnya dengan bingung, tiba-tiba saja dia menangkapku basah dan pipiku memanas karena nya. Jantungku berdetak dengan sangat kencang seperti dulu aku menatap Scorpius. Jangan-jangan—

—aku jatuh cinta padanya?

"Aku ingin mengajak mu kesuatu tempat." Katanya sambil tersenyum misterius. "Peganglah tangan ku."

Aku menurutinya dan kami mulai ber-apparate.

* * *

James membawa ku kebelakang halaman The Burrow yang sudah dihias dengan cantiknya. Mataku menatap takjub setiap hiasan yang sangat cantik dan rapih. James menggandengku dengan hati-hati dan membawa ku ketempat keluarga kami yang lain nya sudah berkumpul.

Ada keluarga ku—Dad, Mum dan Hugo berserta Kakek Nenek kami dan sepupu-sepupu ku yang tampan dan cantik, mereka semua berpakaian dengan sangat rapih. Bisa kulihat juga Al dan Scorpius yang sedang memberikan cengiran khas mereka. Aku menatap mereka semua bingung. "Ada apa ini?"

"Kau juga akan tahu sendiri, cantik." Balas James yang membuatku tersipu olehnya. Sejak kapan ia pandai menggoda seperti ini. Lalu James mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan ujung tongkat nya mengeluarkan cahaya.

Aku mengikuti arah cahaya itu terbang dan cahaya itu langsung meledak layaknya kembang api. Tapi—

—ada tulisan disana..

Semua orang langsung bersiul menggoda, bahkan bisa kudengar Dominique menjerit kesenangan. Air mataku turun tanpa aku sadari.

8 huruf

3 kata

1 makna

_**I LOVE YOU**_

"Rose," aku mengalihkan pandangan ku dari tulisan yang masih betah berada diatas langit. James sedang berjongkok dihadapan ku sambil tersenyum tulus dan memegang setangkai bunga mawar merah. "aku mencintaimu,"

Suasana yang tadinya ramai, sekarang menjadi sunyi. Pipiku semakin memanas ketika mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari bibir James.

James yang kuanggap teman dekatku yang selalu menemaniku disaat senang dan duka, sekarang sedang menyatakan cinta kepadaku. James selalu menghibur ku dan membiarkan diriku berceloteh panjang lebar tentang Scorpius ataupun Pria lain nya. James yang seperti kakak laki-laki ku—aku masih tidak bisa percaya dengan semua ini.

"Akan kubahagia kan dirimu," sautnya lagi yang membuat lamunan ku buyar. "Kuberikan hatiku sepenuhnya untukmu, Rose."

Semuanya bertepuk tangan.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasih ku?"

Suasana menjadi ramai kembali. Bisa kudengar keluarga Potter dan Weasley lain nya—tak terkecuali Dad dan Mum untuk menerima James sebagai kekasihku.

Jantungku berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Pipi ku memanas. Perutku merasakan sensasi aneh—berarti aku sedang jatuh cinta bukan?

Aku hapus air mataku yang menempel dipipi dan tersenyum malu. Mencoba percaya bahwa jalan ini adalah jalan terbaik.

"Aku mau."

Dan yah—kau bisa bayangkan apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Kehebohan dimana-mana, tangisan Mum ataupun Aunt Ginny, dan disusul oleh lelucon milik Fred yang membuat kami semua tertawa bersama-sama.

Lalu tulisan di atas langit menghilang dan digantikan oleh beberapa petasan yang dinyalakan oleh Uncle George dan Fred. James memeluk ku lembut yang kubalas dengan penuh cinta. Disaat orang-orang memandang langit karena pemandangan nya adalah cahaya yang indah karena petasan, James mencuri kesempatan untuk mencium bibirku lembut.

James yang awalnya adalah sepupu ku yang jahil, sekarang menjadi kekasihku. Kekasih yang amat kucintai. Jangan pertanyakan soal Lily dan Scorpius disini, karena itu adalah cerita lain.

Cerita ini adalah cerita tentang cintaku dengan James Sirius Potter…

**TAMAT**

* * *

AKHIRNYA SAYA COMEBACK JUGA^0^

Sejujurnya tadinya mau buat ff ini berakhir dengan angst…yah tapi kok malah..yah gitu deng wkwk..sebenernya ini bingung, pas awal pengen nya scorpiusxrose, trs abis itu alxrose tapi akhirnya jamesxrose. Gapapa lah, yang penting Rose bahagia.

_**Last, please give me a review^^**_


End file.
